Usuario discusión:~ Hero, El Héroe Brit-Argentino De La Guitarra ~
Bienvenidos dejame un mensaje si quieres que te haga una quimera o recolor o mini,solo pidelo y mi Peliper mensajero lo recivira Archivo:Pelipper NB.gifTambien mi Mightyena lo hara pero si quieres un quimera o algo asi Archivo:Mightyena_Animated_by_Rindiny.gif Bienvenido 8D Bienvenido a la genialosa wikia de pokefanon :D, aqui puedes hacer muchas cosas ....aunque como he visto ya empezastes la region y los iniciales, pero tambien puedes hacer series y cosas así, pero si ya lo sabias...pues eso pero estos consejos te pueden ayudar *Ten en cuenta que aquí estamos todos o casi todos LOCOS , pero tranqui, somos buena gente *Si alguien pone este signo -> (?) <- al final de una frase, es que ba se coña, cuando lo hagan con el signo, no te lo tomes mal *Si necesitas ayuda con los fakesmons o quimeras (los fakes son pokémon de cero) consulta un tutorial como estos o si quieres, estos o [[Tutoriales Psychic|estos y estos últimos son mios, pero a la vez, estan incompletos ._.U]] *ewe es un sinónimo de lol=lot of laught *'si necesitas ayuda con las quimeras, consulta a este usuario,a este otro usuario o a mi Usuario:Psychic-boss70 pero para abreviar, llamame Psy' Psychic-boss70 19:59 27 may 2012 (UTC) Etto, hola .3. En las paginas de tus Fakémon, las plantillas las haces como una imagen (No es molesto ni nada e.e) pero no tienes que usar el modo formato para ponerla bien e.e En vez de poner el modo formato coge la imagen (como si fueras a copiarla, vamos e,e) y le das a este botón: Archivo:Ficha_.3..png y listo :3 Mi discusion no finciona y hasta que no pongan el muro de mensajes solo me puedes hablar por el chat :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngMeh is in the House (?) • Nin nin .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngFrases Celebres! • Baka~ Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.png 12:43 31 may 2012 (UTC) Hola,perdon por responder en mi discucion,pero como dijiste que no funciona y no se usar el chat,quiero decirte algo,se me hace muy complicado usar las plantillas,como que no las entiendo,pero voy a probar hacerlo del modo ya mencionda por ti. Poke.Hero.12Poke.Hero.12 ¿cual es tu proxima conquista? 17:45 31 may 2012 (UTC) Ah Bueno, la borre porque seguramnet vendrian los anonimos a meterse contigo y eso.... Entonces habria peleas y blah blah blah... Crea la pagina de nuevo y hazla bien y si vas a descansar por un Luego sigo... o algo asi, o tendras malentendidos y criticas Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 17:00 8 jun 2012 (UTC) PD: Perdon por tardar Por supuesto Claro que tu región puede estar en el Continente Aluza Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 22:40 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Sip n.n Solo edítalo y ya está. Y puedes usar los tipos, por su puesto. Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 23:28 9 jun 2012 (UTC) un regalito toma krokodreygon Archivo:Krokodrygon.png dime si te gusto en mi discu millo, chili y maiz Archivo:Mis_tres_lideres_favoritos.png y pansage, panpour y pansearArchivo:Mis_tres_pokes_favoritos.png 22:19 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Happy Cumple Archivo:La.gif Pues vengo repleto de regalos :3 * Elige un inicial de mi región para que te lo dé de mascota 83 (solo uno e.e) (Archivo:Arwer_Sprite.png/Archivo:Larflame Sprite.png/Archivo:Torsea Sprite.png) *'Te doy un Tumbest de mascota 83 (Archivo:Tumbest Sprite.png)' *'También te doy de mascota un Faclo de mascota 83 (Archivo:Faclo Sprite.png)' *'El mejor regalo... Te doy la oportunidad de decidir su quieres ser mi wikiamigo Archivo:La.gif' *Archivo:Starly_Animation.gif' Starlys fly great... But Reshiram not...'Archivo:Reshiram_Animation.gif 01:29 17 jun 2012 (UTC) feliz cumpleaños te doy dos regalitos porque el tercero te lo di ayer un tiffin: Archivo:Tiffin_2.png (fue mi primer fake) y un pastel zoroark: Archivo:Pastel_para_poke.png y te deseo un feliz cumpleaños millo, chili y maiz Archivo:Mis_tres_lideres_favoritos.png y pansage, panpour y pansearArchivo:Mis_tres_pokes_favoritos.png 16:06 17 jun 2012 (UTC)